Silver the Hedgehog (TheIronJedi)
Silver is a teleknetic hedgehog hailing from a destroyed future who travels back in time to try to fix it. Backround Beginnings Silver was born in Crisis City 50 years after Sonic pasted away. unfortunately this parents died at a young age at the hands of Mephiles, leaving him to fend for himself. Blaze came to the future because she felt the Sol Emeralds telling her to go there. there she saw a young silver and take care of him at the emeralds request. an together they tried stop Mephiles. Mehpiles' defeat One day the Sol Emeralds told Silver and Blaze to go back in time to find Sonic because he would be able to stop Mephiles. So they found two of the Chaos Emeralds and used them to travel back in time, there they found Sonic helping the city of soleanna. after everything was done there say set off to find out how to stop Mephiles. however there jorney was cut short when a group of assassin's found them. of course, Sonic, SIlver, And Blaze had no trouble dealing with them and one of the assassin's turned and decided to help them find the one who sent them. she said her name was Shade and luckily for the team, the person who sent the assassin's was possessed by Mephiles to stop there plans. together, Silver, Blaze, Sonic, and Shade confronted Mephiles and a battle insued. luckily for them Sonic hade the 7 Chaos emeralds and they together went super and destroyed Mephiles once and for all. Afterward Sonic asked if Silver and Blaze would stick around. they said they needed to return to there respected times. however when Silver returned to the future it wasn't ruled by Mephiles, but everything was gone. The War being worried for this SIlver returned to Sonic's present and as it turns out. Sonic had been captured by Robotnik and there was a resistance that formed. silver then joined the resistance and helped them defeat robotnik. during this time he came the blows with Infinite but unfortunatly was defeated then Sonic took over. after that he was more then ever really to take down the Eggman Empire and was one of the leader of the charge on his fortress. luckily Sonic, a rookie, and Blaze were able to take down Robotnik once and for all. satified with this outcome he return to the future. After the War unfortunately that didn't change his future. so he went back to see what happened. so he traveled to one of Robotniks facilities and to his suprise, Sonic was there. he also met a Wolf named Whisper and together they tried to figure out what was going on. he later joined them to help defeat Neo Metal Sonic and saved the world, but not being convince it helped he decided to stay in sonic's world be be sure it helps. later Silver got a mysterious tip from and unknown soruse that informed him that there was activitly at one of Robotnik's storage units on frozen peak. so Sonic and Silver went to investgate and when they got there they found starline and got into a fight. however, Starline escaped and Silver got injured in an explosion. he was then brought to the medical center and he rested there till he was better. Return of Underground After it was all said and over Sonic asked if Silver would stay and this time he felt the future hadn't changed so he stayed to see what else he could do to prevent it. one day the Resistnce started a search for Sonic's brother and sister and believeing this might change the future, he agreed to come along. (Beingworked on) Friends *Blaze the Cat *Sonic the Hedgehog *Shade the Echidna The War *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Vector the Crocodile *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Rouge the Bat *Shadow the Hedgehog *E-123 Omega *Gadget the Wolf *Fushia the Cat *Lot the Bird After the War *Whisper the Wolf *Tangle the Lemur (he's annoyed by her) Return of Underground *Manic the Hedgehog *Sonia the Hedgehog Enemies *Mephiles *Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Metal Sonic *Dr. Starline *Infinite *Shadow the Hedgehog (hated him after he tried assassinating Sonia) *Rouge the Bat (hated her after she tried assassinating Sonia) *E-123 Omega (hated him after he tried assassinating Sonia) Abilites *Telekinesis *Flight (requires telekinesis) *Mind Wave (requires Telekinesis) *Psycho Pyro Blast (requires Blaze) *Time Traveling (requires Time Stones) *Chaos Control (requires Chaos Emerald) *Super Form *Super Speed (requires Super Form) Relationships '''Shade: '''they met after she tried to assassinate him. however Sonic was able to talk sense into her and she turned and helped him, Silver, and Blaze defeat Mephiles. one the way there Silver asked Shade why she betrayed Mephiles so quickly. She say it was because she had to. she was a member of the assassin group and they agreed to and she didn't really had a say in the matter. she say she escaped her home because she wanted a better life and she didn't want to lose this one so she went with what they wanted. Silver was understanding and said he never had a home. he was always one his own trying to stop Mephiles everyday. they grew an unterstanding for each other after that. later on they'ed met again during the war with robotnik. they got to know each other even more and they grew to love one another company. '''Sonia: '''Silver felt slighty attracted to Sonia, but he never admitted it because he knew she was with Knuckles. When Knuckles found this out he almost kicked Silver out of the resistance. luckliy Silver claimed there was nothing there and Knuckles allowed him to stay. After Shade returned he gained interest in her again and told Sonia it wouldn't work out. Miscellaneous Type: Flight Affiliations: The Resistance, Team Silver Category:TheIronJedi's Headcanons